leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-26432122-20160327080752
Backstab Rework Idea: Shaco can see enemy champion's backstab vulnerabilities and will mark where the enemies backside is, Attacks that strike behind the enemy champion consumes this mark deals a bonus 35% Total AD damage to the enemy champion and slows them by 30% for 1 second, while gaining 15% movement speed for the same duration. Enemy champions that take are Backstabbed cannot be backstabbed for another 3 seconds afterwards. Backstabs against large monsters will deal a bonus 100% total AD but cannot be backstabbed for 8 seconds. Deceive Rework Idea: Shaco quickly creates an untargetable clone of himself dissapearing after 0.15 second after gaining invisibility and dashing towards a target location and gaining stealth for 3 seconds. Shaco's next basic attack after exiting stealth will deal a bonus 20/40/60/80/100% total AD damage. Backstabbing an enemy champion with this buffed attack will reduce this cooldown by 50%, making the cooldown 6 seconds instead of 12 seconds. Against poisoned enemy champions, instead of having the clone dissapear 0.15 seconds after casted, it stays for 2 seconds and is targetable by the enemy champions that are poisoned. Jack in the Box Rework Idea: Shaco tosses a box at the target location which stealths after 1.25 second delay and lasts for up to 35/40/45/50/55 seconds. Enemies that step on this box trigger it, causing to start scare all enemies in the surrounding area for 0.35 seconds, causing them to flee for 1 second while the box attacks the enemies for 5 seconds. Shaco's boxes work on an ammo system, generating 1 every 15 seconds while allowing to hold up to 3 at a time with a 3 second delay in between casting. Against poisoned enemy champions, the enemy champion becomes much more frightened, as they see the box as a giant evil death clown and flee from it for 2 seconds, the enemy champion also takes 20% extra damage from the giant evil death clown box. *edit* Shaco's recharge rate upon first learning the ability is reduced by 50% for the first 3 minutes of a match. Two-Shiv Poison Rework Idea: Passive: While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's blades are covered with poison making every attack on an enemy champion poisoned but instead of taking damage, the enemies hallucinate making Shaco's abilities have extra effectiveness against these poisoned champions. Enemies that are affected by the poison have a purple swirly overlay on there screen to indicate that they are hallucinating, they can also hear Shaco's laugh as the poison duration lasts for 3 seconds. Neutral monsters can also be poisoned, reducing there attack speed by 15/20/25/30/35% Active: Shaco throw's both of his poison Shivs at a target enemy, slowing them by 50% for 1 second and dealing *edit* 70/100/130/160/190 magic damage scaling off of 85% AP and 80% bonus AD and applying the poison to the enemy targeted. If the shivs hit the enemies backside, the posion is applied for 7 seconds instead of 3 and deals 35% bonus damage. When on cooldown, Shaco's current shivs are not covered in poison and will not apply poison to enemies until cooldown is over. second cooldown Hallucinate Rework Idea: Shaco vanishes for 0.5 seconds and places himself a very short distance towards a target location, then creates a clone of himself that lasts for up to 20 seconds that can freely attack enemy champions but not cast any abilities. When the clone dies or duration ends, the clone detonates making knives fly around in a short area around the clone dealing 300/450/600 and 100% AP. Shaco's clone takes 25% more damage then Shaco. Shaco also has an arrow on him that shows which direction his clone is and how far away it is until leash breaks; Green being 500 leash range, yellow being 700 range and close to breaking leash, and red being 800 range 100 range away until leash breaks. Against Poisoned champions, instead of 1 extra clone , the enemy champion sees 2 extra clones seeing a total of 3 Shaco's. However, the 3rd extra Shaco clone, that is only targetable by the poisoned champions, cannot be controlled in anyway and just runs around harmlessly around the poisoned enemy champion.